1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of dip-coating film forming devices, and in particular, to a speed and angle adjustable dip-coating film forming device.
2. Related Art
The dip-coating method is a very commonly used thin film preparation method. By applying the method, a uniform thin film can be coated on a tabular or cylindrical substrate. The method is widely applied in lifting based film formation of a sol-gel, a solution, and a suspension. Specific operations of the dip-coating method are as follows: An entire clean substrate is dipped into a sol or solution or suspension that is prepared in advance, and then the substrate is lifted out of the sol or solution or suspension. With the action of the viscosity and gravity, a liquid film is formed on a surface of the substrate. Next, a solvent in the liquid film on the substrate surface evaporates quickly. Accordingly, a thin film is formed on the substrate surface.
In a process of preparing a thin film by using the dip-coating method, main factors affecting the thin film quality include a solvent type, a lifting speed, a lifting angle, and the like. In a dip-coating process, the method requires that a speed of lifting the substrate should be stable and no shaking or joggling should occur; otherwise, the prepared thin film is not uniform in thickness, and therefore the quality of the thin film is lowered.
Existing dip-coating film forming devices mainly use a hanger type design. When a substrate is lifted, shaking and other unstable phenomena easily occur and a lifting angle is not adjustable. Therefore, lifting based film formation can only be performed with a vertical angle, and a structure of a formed film cannot be changed by changing a dip-coating angle, so that the effect of the lifting angle on a dip-coating process is difficult to study.
Defects of the dip-coating film forming devices in the prior art limit application, promotion, and standardization of dip-coating film formation in thin film preparation. With the development of thin film materials with nano functions, a speed and angle adjustable dip-coating film forming device becomes urgent in scientific research and teaching experiments.